1. Field
The present inventive concepts relate to vertical memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to non-volatile memory devices including vertical channels and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some processes for forming a vertical non-volatile memory device, an alternating stack of insulation layers and sacrificial layers may be formed on a substrate, and a hole may be formed through the insulation layers and the sacrificial layers. A lower portion of an oxide/nitride/oxide (ONO) layer on an inner wall of the hole may be etched to expose a top surface of the substrate, and a channel may be formed thereon. Due to the high aspect ratio of the hole, exposing the top surface of the substrate is not easy, and the channel may not be electrically connected to the substrate. Additionally, the sidewall of the ONO layer may be damaged when the lower portion thereof is etched. Thus, methods of forming a vertical non-volatile memory device in which a channel and a substrate are electrically connected to each other and an ONO layer is not damaged are needed.